Live as a team Die as a team But always a team
by My Next Step in Writing
Summary: These are the moments we live for. Some may be good, some may be bad. But we get through them together. This applies to some couples. But same may betray each other. Though the ones that are meant to be together follow this line: Live as a team. Die as a team. But always a team. These oneshots will demenstrate these moment. Feel free to request oneshots of anyone you want.
1. Prom (Kingacquie)

Lights, punch, good music and some dancing. The key ingredients for a prom to remember. Well sure all proms should be remembers. Their supposed to be one of the best things in a teenagers life. To bad the some of the a-troupers couldn't follow that. So much had happened over the past few days.

1: Hamy had an almost kiss moment.

2: Ozzy found out that Richelle was dating Elliot.

3: Finn asked Piper out...again.

4: A-troupe found out that Noah can sing. Quiet amazing actually.

Things were only getting worse. It was obvious that things were awkward between Henry and Amy. You'de have to be blind if you couldn't tell.

Piper had just started to warm up to Finn, but he left.

"Not Another Love Song" was playing in the backround, which Noacquie were dancing two. The song reminded Noah of Amanda, but he didn't want to admit it. Plus he was dancing with his new girlfriend anyway, he can't think about his ex. So he didn't because the charming dancer has and always will be a loyal person.

But he also couldn't help but realise how sad Piper looked. He helt so bad for her. He saw Finn leave. This night was not in her favour.

Jacquie was having such a good time dancing with her boyfriend. Atleast this night was going well for some people. She looked up at Noah and caught his gaze on Piper. She frowned at him. She didn't like that he was looking at her. "What's wrong." she asked. She put on an innocent voice but the fire in he stomach was starting to get lit.

"Have you noticed how upset Piper looks?" Noah asked her.

Jacquie took a glance at the younger girl on the bench and shrugged. "What do you say is wrong?" Fire isn't lit yet, but coming close to.

"It's about Finn. I saw him leave earlier with another girl." he explained, but Jacquie was confused.

"Why would that effect her? It's not like their dating."

Noah cocked an eyebrow at her. "Maybe she was staring to like him, but Finn seems to move on very fast. I mean he was just crushing her yesterday and now he is with someone else."

"Oh. I get it."

Noah took one last glance at Piper and it crushed him to see her like this. She was his bestfriend after all. "Do you mind if I go talk to her?"

OK FIRE IS LIT. JACQUIE IS NOT HAPPY.

The bitchy girl rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile. She seemed to be good at that. "Sure" Naoh took his hands off of her waist and walked over to Piper. Jacquie stared at him. If she did it any longer he probably would have a hole at the back of his head.

"You OK." Noah askes Piper when he got over to her.

Piper looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"Pipes I'm your bestfriend. I know your not OK."

"Noah I'm fine honestly." Piper didn't want to ruin his night with her problems.

"No you're not. Is it about Finn?"

Piper nodded her had with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Yeah"

Noah brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears away. She smiled at him.

"Well it's prom night. So you shouldn't be sitting here. This is supposed to be a fun night."

"But I don't have anything to do."

"Well. What about dancing." Noah stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Shall we madame."

Piper playfully rolled her eyes at how dorky her best friend was at times. "Why not."

On the other side of the dance floor, the fiery devil known as Jacquie was glaring at them with pure jealousy written all over her face. Well someone's gonna die tonight.

_That should be me. Not Piper. Not that anxiety, attention seeking wuss. _

"Hey" someone said from behind her.

She turned around to see Kingston. She returned the greeting and turned back to the girl that was starting to become the bain of her existence.

"Whers's Noah?" Jacquie scoffed and pointed at the tanned pair.

"Dancing with someone who should be me."

Kingston smirked at how the pair was enraging her. I little plan came into his head. Maybe tonight is when he gets what he has wanted since he met Jacquie. "His loss because I think you look pretty hot tonight." Kingston wasn't wasting any time.

Jacquie blushed, but a slight smirk was starting to appear on her face. She was smart, no denying it, so her plan came pretty easy to her. She turned to Kingson and looked him up and down, he would have to do. "Wanna dance?"

Kingston beemed. This seemed to be going well for him. "Sure"

He put his hands on here waist, while she put her hands around his neck. They swayed to the music while listen to the voices of the other dancers and people in the room. But their gaze was mainly on Niper, as Jacquie calls them. However Niper didn't seem to notice them. Plus Noah thought Jacquie would understand him trying to cheer Piper up. Well he was wrong. He always tried to see the good in Jacquie, which there was. But her ego seemed to get in the way of things alot.

She turned to Kingston, who was staring at her. She got lost in his eyes instantly. She didn't know what was happening, but she seemed to get drawn to the boy with an ego. He kind of reminded her of herself actually. They swayed like that for hours, whuch was only a few minutes. They started to lean in and before they realised it, their lips collided.

Instantly the music stopped, as Noah had asked Eldon to making sure Jacquie was alright. So Eldon was watching her and he saw everything. Atleast he was useful for something. When the pair pulled apart they realised everyong was looking at them. Jacquie looked around not seeing Noah. Piper wasn't there anymore, as she had gone after Noah when he ran off.

Jacquie and Kingston saw a-troupe, Emily and Michelle lookeing at them with disgusted faces. They gulped at the sight of Richelle, who looke like she wanted to what Regina from the show "Once Upon A Time" had done to many of her enemies.

The night wasn't perfect at the start, but they had officially ruined it.

**And that is it. I hoped you liked the first oneshot of this new book. I had written this in a notebook a while ago, so I obviously tweeked it. I will take any request besides characters that are related. Let me know what you guys think. **

**-My Next Step In Writing**


	2. You're what (Danmily)

Emily giggled at the text message she had just recieved from her phone. Michelle looked at her confused.

_Since when did Emily giggle _

She watched her strict co-worker type away on her phone, with a massive grin on her. Once she was satisfied with her response to the text she had received she sent it. Michelle eyed her as she set her phone back on the table and continued with her paperwork. Regionals were coming up, so she should probably take more attention to that than her phone.

The blue light coming from her "distraction" indecated a new message. Emily went to get it, but before she could Michelle took it. Emily gave her a displeased look and showed her friend her hand, meaning she wanted her phone back.

Michelle shook her head and proceeded to ask her question. "Who are you texting."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Daniel. Why?"

Michelle's eyes whidened as she tried to process the name Emily said. "DANIEL." she shouted.

"Yes Daniel. What's wrong with me texting him?"

"Well by your actions when he texted you. I'd say you have a crush on him."

Emily blushed a pink shade. She looked down and her manicured hands and findled with her red nails. It seemed as though she had been caught. Well Michelle was her best friend, so she didn't mind that she was the first one to find out. But it was still embarrassing. She looked like a teenager now, not a 21 year old, mature women.

Michelle knew she was right and she felt her heart slowly break. She had liked Emily for a while now. She actually thought she had a chance with her, but she was wrong. She didn't want Emily to see her upset though, so she took a breath and smiled at her crush.

Emily looked up and noticed Michelle smiling at her. She expected to get teased, so she mentally prepared herself. Usually she didn't care what other people thought of her, but when it came to love, she felt vulnerable. The next words that came out of Michelle's mouth took her bu suprise.

"I'm happy for you."

Emily jolted her head up and stared at Michelle. "You're not going to make fun of me."

Michelle chuckled. "Of course not. It's great that you're falling in love again. You haven't dated anyone in years."

"Thank you Michelle."

"No problem."

A knock on the door made the studio heads stop talking. The topic of their conversation was standing at the door.

_Daniel _

"Hey guys. I just have some paperwork to hand in." He gave Emily the papers and prepared to leave, but stopped when Emily called him back.

"Actually Daniel. Can you stay? I have something I want to talk to you about." Michelle knew what she meant, so she got up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you two tommorow." She walk out the door, trying to not let the tears come out of her eyes.

Emily turned to her crush, who was now sitting infront of her.

"So Daniel lets get right to the point. I lik-." She started, but stopped when Daniel interrupted her.

"Emily I know you like me, but I can't be with you."

Emily's eyes whidened as she felt her heart being crushed, again. Can't she ever find a guy that likes her.

Daniel started talking again. "Emily it's not you, it's just beacause...

I'm gay."

**Sorry, I know it's short. I only came up with this one because of a game. You guys should try it. Basically you put the names of character into a container. I choose TNS . You take 2 names out and write a short story about the 2 as a couple. It's really fun. Let me know if you guys try it out and who you want to see next. Hey maybe you can request the names of the character you got. **

**-My Next Step in Writing**


	3. Friends? (Nomanda)

It was a cold day in Toronto, as it spring had only started. There wasn't many trees around, but the ones that were only had a few bulbs. There was a few cars going down the road, since it was the weekend. Suprisingly it wasn't wet.

Amanda was happy about this, it seemed like a good day to take a walk to the studio, instead of her car. Her car did make her feel more independent, but she enjoyed walking. The past few years had actually taught her alot about life. She now lives on her own in a small apartement. Sure she did get lonely at times, but she gets to see her friends at her job.

It had been 2 years since she had left The Next Step before she came back and got a job there. After Michelle had left, Emily called her and offered her a job as co-studio head. After much deliberation she took the job. She has now been the studio head for two years and she loves it.

After getting kicked off the final dance at Regionals her self confidence really dropped. But getting the job as studio really showed Riley how wrong she was. Sure she has made up with Riley, but a part of her is still mad at her.

But she can't think of that now because she works with Riley.

A-troupe had just won Internationals. She was absolutely over the roof, as was Emily and the team. It had been a month and Amanda still couldn't get over it. She hadn't felt this proud of herself on her life. She and Emily had lead the team to victory in the highest ranking competition. Emily was determined to keep it that way.

After their win, a-troupe went on a three week break. During this time Emily had made many calls to some of their old friends. They were some of the best dancers in the world, so Emily thought it would be a great idea to bring them in as choreographers for the studio. Each of them agreed and they started work only a week ago.

Each choreographer had their own style of dance to choreograph. Their was six of them, including Amanda.

1: James-Breakdancing

2: Riley/Michelle-Contemporary

3: West-Hip hop

4: Giselle-Acro

5: Amanda-Jazz

and...

There he was. The man Amanda had been trying to avoid since he got back and she was pretty sure he was avoiding her too. But can you blame them, they had a history together that had been squashed.

They ran into each-other, as they both had left at the same time for work. Amanda looked down, trying to avoid his green eyes. He scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say. They just stoid there waiting for the other to unlock the door.

"Soooo. How have you been?" Noah said awkwardly. He hadn't felt this awkward around a girl since he was 15.

"Good. You?"

"I'm good."

Amanda went to open the door, but stopped when Noah opened his arms. Noah wasn't sure if this was going to work, but it was all he could think of at the moment. For the first time in their conversation Amanda looked up. She couldn't help, but smile at him. Amanda's smile was contagous and couldn't help smiling back at her. He always found her smiles beautiful. Well he found everything about her beautiful.

Amanda wrapped her around around his torso, pulling him into a hug. He grinned. It felt good to finally have her in his arms again. He pulled her close to him, as she dug her face into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you." she said. It was kind of muffelled, but Noah heard what she said.

"I've missed you too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, which received a few weird looks from some passerbys. They didn't care though, nothing could ruin this moment for them. Amanda felt Noah shiver a bit. Confused she let go and realised for the first time since they ran into eachother, that Noah was only wearing a t-shirt to cover his torso.

"Really Noah. Why aren't you wearing a sweater?" Noah shrugged and turned to the door to unlock it. He put his key in the lock and turned it. Emily had given each of them a spare key, so they could get into the studio. The door knob gave him a bit of a shock, due to the col. He probably should of brought a sweater.

The brown-haired girl followed behind, her hair slightly blowing in the wind. When they got inside they were met a a warm wave of heat, that made Noah's arms slightly sting. Amanda pushed her long hair out of her eyes. She walked into the office and sat down on Emily's chair. Well they were all working together now, so it really wasn't Emily's anymore. She didn't bother going through her paper work yet though, as there wasn't much there, plus she wanted to talk to Noah some more.

Noah put her key on the key rack next to Michelle's. The keys were in alphabetical order, so they could stay organised. James and West didn't really care though. Well they were slobs anyway. Riley and Giselle were used to it though.

Noah sat down on a small seat infront of Amanda. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw that she wasn't working on her paperwork. "Aren't you gonna start?"

"I don't have much. So lets talk. The others won't be here for a while anyway. Especially Riley and James. Who knows what the did last light." said Amanda, pretending to gag.

Noah burst out laughing. Amanda smirked at him, she loved hearing the sound of his laughter. It was like music to her ears.

When Noah stopped he smirked at her. "Hopefully Riley can walk."

Amanda tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't. She erupted in laughter. She didn't think she'd ever her that come out of Noah's mouth. She almost fell of the chair in her fit of laughter.

When she stopped, Noah asked her a serious question. "Speaking of love. Any new boyfriend?" He was sort of hoping she'd say no. He wasn't a jealous person, but a part of him will always love Amanda and he didn't paricually like the thought of someone else having her.

"No. It wasn't really my priority on tour. How are you and Jacquie?" After Noah came back, so did Jacquie and they got back together. Amanda wanted Noah to be happy, but a part of her didn't like Jacquie. It wasn't because she was dating Noah. Something about her just seemed of to Amanda.

"Were good." They heard some footsteps and turned to she their coworkers come into the building. They smiled at eachother and walked out of the office, ready to get to work.

**I hope you guys like this one. Out of all the short stories I have written, this it the one I'm most proud of. I might do a part two if you guys want it. Please keep suggesting new stories. **

**-My Next Step in Writing**


	4. He's gay, You like me (Michemily)

Emily pushed passes Daniel without giving him a second glance. She felt like a complete idiot.

_All my other relationships haven't worked out, so why did I think this would? I can never be happy. _

With tears down her face she shut the car door with frustration. She just wanted to get out of here, go home and cry herself to sleep. She turned on some music to try and lift her spirits. That did the opposite though. The first song to come up was "Broken by You".

_Thanks alot James. _

He had borrowed her car in the morning, as John was using the van, and he didn't have time to listen to another one of his failed love stories. He had to get to the studio a bit earlier than Emily because Mr T had some very important news for him, leaving Emily to take the 20 minute walk to the studio.

_He mustn't have wanted to here this song because it reminded him of why he borrowed my car. WELL JAMES YOU COULD OF JUST GONE TO THE NEXT SONG ON YOUR STUPID PLAYLIST. _

The speed she was going at was dangerous. The tears of both sadness and frustration were clouding her vision, but she didn't care. Lucky for her she got home in 5 minutes due to how fast she was going. With a jolt as she parked in the garage she pulled her keys out and chucked them in her business bag.

She reme,bered that she needed to open the door with her house hey, which was on the same key ring. "UUHHH" she shouted. She went to get them but stopped when she noticed that the door was open.

_That's weird _

She peered through the door ever so slightly. She had her hand tightly clutched onto her leather bag incase of an intruder. She tiptoed slowly into her living room. She assumed that if their was a robber they would go here, as this room held the most valuables.

"Hi Em" said a voice beside her. They studio head could of knocked her head off of the sealing, she jumped so high.

When she landed she quickly cracked her head to the let to see Michelle on the armchair. "God, Michelle, you scared the life out of me." She took deep breaths to try to recover from the shock.

Michelle chuckled, looking down at her slightly shaking hands. "Sorry"

Once Emily was okay she took a seat at the couch across from her blonde friend. "Sorry for asking, but what are you doing here." She cocked her head to the side anticipating Michelle's answer.

The normally bubbly woman seemed to figit with her hands for awhile before answering. "I need to tell you something."

Emily seemed to notice her slumped stature, so she laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Michelle glanced on the hand on her shoulder, before blushing. "I know you like Daniel and..."

Emily put her hand up before she could continue to break her heart by reminding her of the events that had occurred a few moments pryer. "He doesn't like me back. I told him and he shut me down, HARD."

Michelle wrapped her arms around Emily, feeling guilty that she was slightly happy that Daniel didn't like her. No tears fell out of Emily's eyes this time, as she felt dried up. She ripped her head off of Michelles's shoulder. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Michelle gulped at the question. She wasn't sure that she wanted to tell Emily after hearing the news, but she would have to tell her eventually. Might as well rip off the bandage now.

"I-I like you." she whispered, but since Emily was so close she heard her.

"YOU WHAT?" Emily sprinted out the door so fast, that Michelle couldn't even get another word in.

**Hello my readers. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Still trying to figure out a time table. Here is part two of "I'm gay". I know it's short, but I kind of want to divide this story to add suspense. Let me know if you guys want a part three. Private message me or leave in the revies who you guys want to see. **

**-My Next Step In Writing**


	5. She What? (Michemily)

Michelle's back slouched infront of the rough materail of the orange,soft couch that she had collapsed on. Her eyes were wide, but not so visible because of the darkness that was filling the room, ending the tragical day this had become.

The smooth souls of her pink shoes slid on the floor while she let her body go. Her soft lips quivered as the tears began to form and fall down her fallen face. Her hand never moved to wipe the them away as she didn't havve the bother or energy to get rid of them. Her eyes were gaining colour as they became more bloodshot.

Footsteps could be heard on the wooden floor infront of the outside door, which had just shut.

Riley walked down the hall, loosening the weight of her gray handbag that she had on her shoulder. Once fully in her hand she put it in it's normal spot. Straightening back up, she couldn't help hear the sound of sniffles coming from the living room.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she walked in the direction of the room the sounds were coming from. When she arrived, her mouth dropped open and her eyes whidened at the sight of her blonde friend on the couch. She quickly ran over to the crying girl, wrapping her arms around her as soon as her knees hit the ground infront of Michelle.

Michelle sobbed into the fabric of the leather jacket Riley was wearing. She started whispering words to Michelle such as "its ok" and "I'm here" while rubbing her back in comfort. Michelle dug her fingers into the jacket in a tight grip as she wailed.

Rioey was in utter shock at her best friends behavior. In all her years of knowing Michelle she had never soon her have a complete mental breakdown. When she was upset it was the occasional cry or alot of them at the year of the divorce of her parents. Something really bad must of happened to her for it to result in this.

Michelle's fingers began to hurt so she let go, finally meeting Riley face to face. They stared at each other for a minute mainly because Riley wanted to see if Michelle was going to cry again and she didn't want to force her to talk until she was fully ready.

Michelle began to rub her red eyes in order to get rid of any remaining tears. Riley took her other hand while she was doing that and gave it a soft squeeze. Michelle removed her hand from her eyes and finally uttered a sentence.

"I told Emily." Rileyls eyes looked like they were about to fully pop out of her head at the news. She knew what Michelle meant. Riley was the only one that Michelle had told about her crush. "Are you serious." she said flabbergasted. Michelle only gave her a slow nod before turning her gaze away from her and to the small table on the room that had a few books on it. "I told her that I was in love with her and all she did was walk out. I-" "Wait. WHAT? I can't believe her right now. She just left you here like this." Riley shouted.

"It's okay Riley. It's not like she was ever going to like me back anyway. I always knew that." Michelle said with her words becoming more of a whisper at the end.

"OKAY! This isn't okay Mich." Riley got up suddenly with a fierce look on her face. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to go have a talk with that sister of mine! " Michelle jumped up aswell. "Please Riley don't. You'll only make it worse." she pleaded with her hand laced togetger. Riley shook her head back and forth. "I'm sorry Michelle. But this has to be done."

Riley started walking out the entrance that she had come through, ignoring the calls coming from Michelle. She grabbed the icey, metal handle and through the door open. She half walked, half ran to her car. She yanked the car door open with so much force that a small corner in her mind thought that the handle was going to come off. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found the door open and handle still in tact. She haopped in. She wasted no time in shoving the keys in to start the car.

She drove out of the driveway into the darkness. She was still Riley, so even with her burning anger she was still careful not to crash. She knew where she was going. There was only one place where Emily would be right now.

She soon arrived at The Next Step ad as she suspected the door was unlocked. She walked down the chilling walls of the building she had spent many years in. The place she was going was new to her, but she would find her way.

Riley noticed a light coming from one of the rooms. She approachched, hoped it was the room that she was looking for. The colours if studio 1 came into frame. She took a few steps into the room. She admitted that it was nice, but she wasn't here for sightseeing. She took a glance to her left to see Emily in the office,

Riley marched over to the small room that her sister had ran to. The loud tudding of Rikey's shoes made Emily's head shot up. She was a strong women, but even the look on Riley's face made her gulp.

"What were you thinking!" Riley shouted. Emily look down at yer own lap with a sullen look on her face. She sniffled, but soon shook her head and tidyed herself up. She looked back up at Riley with a cold stare. "Well when your best friend tends to tell you tha they athey like you your mind kind of temds to explode." Riley rolled her eyes at her sisters usual behavior. "You could of atleast said something." Emily crossed her arms. "What was thei-re to say. Oh I know how about- "Hey sorry I don't like you like that and this will probably ruin are entire friendshio. But hey who cares." Does that sound good Riley" Riley clencjed her fist at the sides of her hips. She was fed up. "No. But maybe if you didnlt have this much attitude yoy two could of sorted this out as mature adults." Emily stood up to her feet. She leaned over the table getting in her sister's face. "You know maybe you should just leave Riley considering you don't have the best track record at being mature with relationships." "Fine."

Riley walked out of the office, but before she left tge studio completely she said to Emiky. "Remember Emily you brought this awkwardness upon yourself. So it's ypur job to fix it."

When Riley was fully out of view Emily craashed down to the floor. She b4-rought her knees to her face that was streaming with tears. She didn't know if she could ever fix this. She felt like she had just lost Michelle forever.

**Hello everybody. I know I haven't updated in ages, but I am going to be updating more frequently. I actually really liked this oneshot. This is for the people who wanted a part 3 to You're What?. Let me know if you want a part 4. As always keep the requests coming. **

**-My Next Step in Writing**


	6. Who am I? (Michemily)

Emily fingers drummed onto the table in her office. Her phone was in her hand. She had been staring at her contacts for the last 10 minutes, contemplating whether she should text Michelle or not. She rocked her head from side to side considering the consequences of what this could lead to.

She knew she had to be the bigger person. With one final sigh she clicked on Michelles's contact.

** Miss Emily **

**Hey. I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in studio A? **

A few minutes went past without any response from Michelle. Emily was starting to lose hope, but then her phone made a noise. She grabbed it swiftly. She brought it up to her face reading the message that she had just been sent.

_ Showstopping Michelle _

_OK _

Emily gave the smallest of smiles. I was a short response, but she understood why. She shut off her phone and leaned her head back to look at the old ceiling.

Michelle stared down at her phone, looking at the recent message she had received. She was happy that Emily wante to talk and possibly srt everything out, but she was scared that this conversation would shatter her broken heart.

She started to bite her lip thinking of what she was going to write. She eventually just went with a suttle OK.

She put her phone back in her pocket. Taking a deep breath beforehand, she walked out the door.

On the drive there Michelle was trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come. It could either go really good or really, really bad. She was hoping for the first ending. She parked outside of te studio. She got out of the car and shut the door slowly. Sort of trying to avoid the inevitable. She turned towars the doors of the building before taking one final deep breath.

Michelle walked down the hallways to studio A. When she got their she saw Enily standing in the middle of the floor looking up at the chandelier. She turned at the sound of Michelle's shoes. "Hey" she said with a nervous smile. "Hey" the even more nervous girl responded.

"You wanted to talk." "Yes" Micgelle brought her eyes to the ground trying to avoid any awkward eye contact. Emily's face drop slightly. What had she done to her friend? "I'm sorry." Then all of it came pouring out. "I'm sorry I left. I just couldn't believe that you like me or I guess I should say liked now after I broke your heart. You propably hate me right now. I mean I would too if I was you. I deserve you're hate, I deserve you're distance and I especially deserve iy if you never want to talk to me agian." Emily face was red and puffy by now. Her eyes were the darkest shade of red. Her mouth was now taking deep breaths from her speech as she allowed the tears to stream down her face.

Michelle's eyes were streaming with tears by now aswell. She took small steps over to Emily and engulfed her in a hug. Emily was shocked but embraced in. They cried onto each-other shoulders. Digging their nails into the others back.

"I don't hate you Em." Michelle said in a groggy voice. "You don't?" Michelle pulled away from the embrace and looked Emily in the eyes. "After all that the two of us have been through I could never hate you."

Emily put on a weak smile, but her lips were trembling. She cupped Michelle's cheeks ir her hand and said the words that Michelle had wanted to hear for months now. "I love you Mich." She collided their lips together. Michelle melted into it. She couldn't believe it. EMILY LOVED HER. She brought her hand to the back of Emily's head.

Emily was never one for cliches, but she swore that fireworks burst around them at that very moment. This was nothing that she had felt with Eldon, Hunter, West or Daniel. This was pure. This was life to her.

They pulled away from each-other before Michelle replied. "I love you too." She brought their lips back together.

Through all of this neither of them noticed the grinning brunette watching them from the doorway.

**There is the end to this 4 part oneshot. I'm so grateful for your support on this one, especially for your reviews ****mmthemesq**** .Tell me who you want to see next.**

**-My Next Step in Writing**


	7. Meeting (Giseldon)

THE NEXT STEP

The place that holds many memories of dancing, competitions friendships, and most importantly the many relationships that blossomed. It's no suprise to any of the dancers there when a new couple is made, considering that atleast one relationships happens each year. Most of them happen on a-troupe, the elite group of the studio, but a certain one began in j-troupe, the junior group of the studio, between two thirteen year olds.

It was the first day back, after the previos dance season, for all the dancers in the studio. It was also the first day at TNS for the young red-head known as Giselle. She was walking with her mother through the doors of the building. She was shaking uncontrolably with energy. Her parents say that it could be because she has hyperactivity.

When the pair got to the room where rehearsals were held in, Giselle immediately started running and jumping around, not listening at all to what her mother was saying. That was proven a mistake as she flattened a blond hair boy.

They stumbled to the ground, Giselle ontop of the boy. When she opened her eyes she saw to scared blye eyes staring back at her. They both had a crimson blush on their faces. Giselle took a big gulp. It was her first day and she had already embarrassed herself.

"Um...sorry." She hopped off of the petrified boy. She got up and brushed herself off, before lending the blonde guy a hand. He glanced at her hand. He looked at her face in terror. She gave him a warm smile to show him that she didn't bite. He took her hand and she pulled him up.

Giselle inspected him when they were at eye level, checking to see if he was okay. "Giselle" she said.

They boy frowned as he took in deep breaths. "What?" he asked extremely confused.

Giselle chucked at this. "That's my name." She put put her hand for a shake.

"Oh" he blushed again. "My name is Eldon."

Giselle beamed at him. Eldon shook her hand after realising she wanted a hand shake. "Nice to meet you Eldon."

That was how the friendship of the two dancers began. She spent all the time together in j-troupe. Partnering up in duets and getting drinks in the cafe below the studio after rehearsals. Eldon was quick to develope a crush on the peppy girl. They both progressed in their dancing abilities, granting them permission onto b-troupe. Eldon eventually acted on his feelings and was more than relieved when she reincorparated them. They were exstatic when they got on to a-troupe together. Years following were filled with bliss, but also with the occasional crush from another girl on Eldon. They left the studio together bracing themselves for the future.

**Hi. I know this one is really short. It was for a challenge I did with my sister to see who could write a story in 10 minutes. I will be updating again today. Keep your requests coming, but the next few stories I will be uploading are old ones I wrote in my notebook. **

**-My Next Step in Writing**


	8. You left Me (Richola)

Richelle glared into the eyes of her formal blonde friend who had just walked into studio-A. "What are you doing here Lola." she demanded of her. Lola jumped back at this. She bit her lip and brought her hands together to calm herself down. "Well my mum got transferred back here, so I'm auditioning for a-troupe.

"She is what!" though Richelle. "This can't be happening. My life has been so good right and I don't need her coming back and ruining it," Richelle balled her hands into fists. Lola noticed this. "You really think you can walts back in here and be welcomed with open arms, after you left us." she shouted at her. Lola flinched. "After you left me." Richelle muttered.

_A-troupe had just finished the video to qualifie for Regionals. Richelle hip was getting even worse. She was on the phone with her mother. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. "Richelle, can we talk." _

_Lola _

_"Uh how about no." Richelle answered back with her usual sass. __She began to hobble away but was stopped by Lola grabbing her wrist. "Please Richelle. You have to understand that I was trying to protect you." _

_Richelle scoffed at her. She yanked her arm out of Lola's grasp. "Protect me. If you were trying to protect me, you wouldn't have broken my pointe shoe. That was the only support I had for my hip, so if anything you put me in even more danger." __Lola was beginning to feel a pinch of anger. "Well if you didn't dance in the qualifying video than you wouldn't have been in any danger." she answered back. __"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine." That was one of the biggest lies she had ever told. Her hip was in excruciating pain, but she was able to hide it. She was Richelle after all. _

_Her phone pinged in her hand. It was a text from her dad. They were outside waiting for her. Richelle gave Lola a fake smile. "As much as this chit-chat, my parents are her. She you never Lola." She walked past Lola, bumping her shoulder in the process. She saw her parents car once she was outside. She got inside and greeted them. "So how was it." her mother asked her. __"It was fun I guess." __Her father, who was in the driver's seat, turned around to look at her. "You sure you okay sweety." _

_Richelle sighed. She knew she had to tell them. "No I'm not. I need to tell you guys something." Here goes nothing. She told them all about her injury. They were slightly mad that she hadn't told them soonee, but they still drove her to the hospital. Richelle knew that it was one of the best decisions she had made in her life. _

_Two days later, she was in her hospital bed on her phone. Piper had texted her to say that they had qualified fore Regionals. Richelle was ecstatic. Her doctor said that her hip would be ready in time. It would only take a few weeks to heal. _

_There was a knock on the door. She looked up to see the nurse. "Miss Nolet you have a visitor. Will I send them in?"_

_"Sure" _

_The nurse walked back out the door and Noah walked in. He greeted Richelle. She was happy to see him and not her backstabbing friend. "How you feeling?" he asked taking a seat on a chair beside the bed. __"I'm doing great. The doctor said I can leave tomorrow. __He smiled at her. "That's good. I was teally worried." _

_"Why?" she questioned. _

_"You're my best friend, ofcourse I'm going to be worried." _

_"Thanks" __Noah leaned over and gave her a hug. Richelle smiled at the embrace. She wrapped her small arms around his neck. Noah pulled away. "Everyone's been asking about you." he told Richelle. "Really?" She wasn't particularly friendly with anyone one a-troupe besides Noah, so she more than shocked. "Yep" he answered._

_ He stopped looking at Richelle and instead looked at his hands. He was hiding something and Richelle could tell."What happened Noah?" Noah gulped. He turned to Richelle with a nervous smile on his face. "Well, not everyone asked about you." Richelle rolled her eyes. She knew who he was refering to. "Lola" Noah gave her a suttle nod. "Ofcourse" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" Richelle shook her head at the question. "It doesn't matter." "Okay" Noah replied in a confused tone. _

_"So who else has visited?" he asked, trying to change the subject. " My parents, my sister, obviously Ozzy, and Elliot." Noah scrunched up her face in disgust. "Elliot? I didn't know you two were close." Richelle almost laft on the look Noah gave her. "We are. Apparently I'm the only one that can keep up with him." Noah raised his eyes to heaven. "Talk about an ego maniac." he muttered. "Hey" Richelle slapped him on the arm. "I was talking about Elliot, not you." "Oh" she said retreating her arm. _

_"So why hasn't Lola visited?" Noah asked with a bit of caution. He knew that Richelle was somewhat of a standoffish person and he didn't want to trigger her. Richelle may be short for her age, a little over seventeen, but she was incredibly tough and could put up a good fight. The last thing he need was a black eye. _

_ Richelle clenched her teeth at another mention of her name. Noah gulped nervously. He brought his hands up to his quivering face to protect himself from any upcoming punches. They never came, though he could tell that Richelle was burning with anger when she responded with. "I want nothing to do with her. GOT IT." _

_ Noah vigorously nodded his head as her retreated from his defence. "Okay. I just thought that you'd want to say goodbye before she leaves." Noah said, her voice slightly trembling. _

_"WHAT" _

Richelle had not taken the news lightly. After she had gotten out of hospital she didn't talk to any of the other a-troupers. It was blaintly obvious that she was hurting but she didn't care to admit it. Why would she want peopke knowing that shebwas wasting her time thinking about someone who broke her heart.

Lola held back the urge to roll her eyes. "Emily already knows that I am here. My mom talked to her and she said that she really wanted me to audition. She and the a-troupers from last year know that I am a good dancer. So I think I will be fine."

Richelle drew her head back at her ex-bestfriend's words. Since when had Lola grown that big of a backbone, especially since she talked back to Richelle. Most peopke know that if you do that you will not see the light of day. "Well I'm still here. So don't act like your time on a-troup is going to be easy. Considering what you did to my point shoes."

Lola growled at this. "How many times do I have to tell you that I was trying to protet you?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I was and still am fine?" Richelle took a big step forward and glared right into Lola's soul. "You know what? I bet you were just trying to savatage me, because I was a better dancer than you then and I'm always going to be better than you. Some horrible friend you turned out to be."

Richelke could only bet a glance at Lola's hand before it strike her in the face. Awestruck, Richelle brought her own hand up to the red mark that it had left. "I'M THE HORRIBLE FRIEND?." Lola shouted. "I DID SO MUCH FOR YOU AND YOU JUST TREATED ME LIKE RUBBISH. I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT TALKED TO YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD USE A FRIEND, EVEN AFTER NOAH TOLD ME THAT YOU PUSH PEOPLE AWAY BECAUSE OF DANCE. I HELPED YOU TO RUN FOR DANCE CAPTAIN AFTER THE MERGE, AND WHAT DID I GET, BLAMED FOR YOU NOT WINNING. I KEPT YOUR SECRET FOR SO LONG, EVEN MISSING A DAY OF REHEARSALS TO GET YOU A STUPID CLEAN BILL OF HEALTH. I SNAPPED YOUR POINTE SHOES SO YOU WOULDN'T GET HURT. YOU HAVE BEEN THE HORRIBLE FRIEND IN THIS RELATIONSHIP, AND I AM NOT GLING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE." Lola roared.

She took off in a sprint to retrieve her bag. "Lola wait." Richelle called after her.

Lola just turned at her with so much rage written over her face that you couldn't tell that this was the same kind, gentle girl. She turned on her heals and left to the halls.

She was gone.

**Hello everyone. I know that this book and many of my others have been on hiatus. I've been struggling with motivation. But I am back now and am taking your requests into account. See you next time. **

**-My Next Step in Writing**


	9. First Kiss (Joah)

"I've never kissed a girl before." Noah rambled to James. James gave him an amused look to which Noah just glared at. Noah was telling James all about the reacurring problems that he was having with Abi. From the rambling of nonsense to the fact that he had never as so kissed anyone before. He was a hot mess right now and he was really hoping that James would provide him with some insight.

James was the best with relationships in Noah eyes, considering that he had never seen West out with a girl, and the problems with Eldon were self explanitory. Max barely even talked to anyone.

When it looked like James was going to prvoide some usefull advise he just walked away. Noah stood there flabbergasted. watching James whisper some, prosumably cheeky, words in Riley's ears. Riley turned her head back to look at Noah before turning her looking to her boyfriend. She nodded a few times before James walked back to Noah.

He grabbed Noah's frail hand in a tight grip and walked him out of studio- a. The younger boy let him guide the both of them to wherever James was walking. James didn't say anything throughout the small journey through the building.

They stopped infront of the irritating door of the costume closet. This was the place where many TNS couples were known to sneek off to. Though it was mainly jiley. Almost everyone had caught them in here by now, and it was pretty desqusting. Noah peered at the door than did the same to James. "If your plan is to make me watch you make out with Riley, so I get a good concept of kissing, it's a hard pass." Noah said, scrunching up his face as the horrid images came into mind.

James let out a loud chuckle. "Don't worry that's not what we are doing." He opened the door and flicked his head towards it, telling Noah to go in. Noah walked in steadily because for all he could know, James could actually be some craze axe murderer.

James followed after. He let the door close behind him, which made Noah groan. "Why did you let it close? Were stuck now!"

James took a few strides to the back of the room where Noah was. He stopped infront of the shorter teenager, and placed a soft hand on his right cheek. Noah breath hitched as he did this. His eyes trailed to the tanned hand on his face.

They were now face to face. James used his other hand to turn Noah's gaze back to him, as his head had turn away. "To answer your earlier question. I closed the door so nobody can see us do this." He smashed their luos together. Noah's back was at a shelfing unit and was almost falling down it.

James helped him get back to level with him. Noah appreciated this. James brought one hand down to Noah's slim waist, his fingers near his ass. Noah moaned softly at this. In a small corner of James's mind he admited that he enjoyed the sound, and especially what they were doing. This wasn't exactly his plan, but he didn't really care right now.

Noah brought one of his hands up and gently placed it on James's cheek. James made a sound that meant that he was okay with this. The hand trailed to the back of James's neck, and soon the other, bringing the two teenagers closer.

James placed his other hand on Noah's waste and pulled him even closer. The kissing was getting heated, and so was their lungs. They were running out of air. As much as both of them wanted to continue they had to pull away.

They did this, but kept their gaze in the other's eyes. Noah was the first to speek up. "So your pkan was to make out with me?"

James grinned at him. "Actually I was only suppossed to give you a peck, so you wouldn't feel as nervous anymore."

As Noah was going to say that he preferred what had actually happened, there was a knock at the door. Riley's voice could be heard. "Are you done?"

James quickly tore his hands off of Noah, then shrugged Noah's arms off of him. He caught Noah's hurt expression, but paid more attention to his girlfriend. "Yep."

Riley opened the door quickly. "Come on. They're playing a slow song." She made rapid jesters with her hand telling Jame's to follow her.

James didn't even look at Noah as he sprinted out of the door. Leaving a confused and forlorn Noah standing there on his own.

**I short update I know. But I've had this idea in mind for a long time now. It's not really how I wanted it to turn out. Can someine please help me make my wording better. **

**-My Next Step in Writing**


	10. A Promise That I'll Keep (Joah)

James was lying down in his king sized bed, which was in the Gryffindor dorm room. He had a hard grip on his red,platted quilt, trying to control his breaths. They were too ragged to seem like they were coming out of a sleeping 17 year old boy. He wanted to slap himself for how obvious he was acting. It was so easy to act like he was asleep when his mom would check on him at night. So why couldn't he do it now?Probably because it was much more important now than playing on his Nintendo DS.

Once a month, every month, one of James's best friends, Noah, would get sick for a week. Noah would become extremely pale, which was really concerning considering his tanned complexion.

He would also fall asleep in most classes. Which was not like Noah, since he was one of the brightest people in Hogwarts, and would try to absorb everything in lessons. Even those as boring as A History of Magic. James couldn't understand how Noah could stay care about anything their ghostlike teacher Professor Dairy said. But James still loved how Noah's adorable face would scrunch up in pride when he got a particularly hard question right.

Stomach cramps we're another one of Noah's common symptoms. It was common for James to wake up in what his best friend Eldon called, Noah's time of the month, to Noah spewing his stomach out over a basin that he hid under his bed.

James would often lay at night thinking about what Eldon said. He highly doubted that Noah was actually on a period. He had seen Noah only in his underwear, after West had pushed him into the lake for a joke. He scolded West,and Eldon (Who had laughed). There was a giant squid in the water, so Noah could have been killed. Noah had luckily gotten out unharmed and James brought him into the dorms.

He tried distracting himself with one of his school books, as Noah changed into some clothes James had lent him. But Noahs body was too distracting. Not in that way. James had gotten used to seeing the many scars around Noah's neck and arms. James assumed that they were from the many bullies that he had to fight off from torturing Noah. He already knew where the arm cuts came from. The night of holding Noah close to him as they slept, because Noah had spilled his guts to James about how the bullies had made him start cutting, was permanently tattooed in James's mind.

There was severe damage on Noah's flat chest. Almost as much to traumatize anyone who saw it. James had only looked away when he met Noah's eyes.

This experience was enough to counter Eldon's theory. James had been looking for any signs of curved scars in Noah's pecks. He didn't see any signs of surgery, and Noah came from a poor family, which he had only told James about. He wouldn't have enough savings for surgery. Plus Noah was one of the most anxious people he knew, he doubted that he would just casually show James that he was a transgender girl to boy.

The most off thing though about Noah's reaccuring sickness was that in the middle of the week he would leave his bed at midnight and not come back.

This lead James to where he is now. Watching Noah's bed, waiting for him to get up and leave. James took a chance at looked at his alarm clock.

23:57 it said.

Good. Any minute now. Wait what was that? James could hear noises coming up the stairs. He ducked his head under the fabric, but kept one eyes out. He could just make out the shape of a woman coming in. It was to tall to be any of the girls from the Gryffindor house. Plus there was a spell on the boys dorm that prevented them from coming in.

The person stopped at Noah's bed. James tried to strain his ears to listen to what they were whispering. But no such luck.

That bad feeling didn't last long though, as Noah quietly got out of bed and followed the mystery women. A sense of adventure wrapped itself around James. He was always a handful for his parents to take care of. Not that they wanted to anyone. But he was worse at the school. So any chance he got to do something bold, he would take.

With Elsons invisibility cloak in hand, a present Eldon had received from one of his parents, he walked out of the potrait hole. James knew this castle like the back of his hand, since him,Eldon and West had snuck out at night so many times, but he had to be careful this time. Due to Noah's tightened senses, something that kind of creeped him out, he had to keep several feet away from the pair in front of him. So Noah couldn't sense him. Hogwarts also had stone floors, so it was quite difficult to not make any noises.

James didn't pay much attention to the freezing, wet grass as he followed them outside. The soft ground did make it easier to sneak though. He raised a hand up to his mouth when they were going downhill because it was fairly easy to slip. He breathed a sigh of relief as Noah finally stopped. This was short lived though. James realised what they had stopped in front of.

The Whomping Willow

What the hell was Noah doing?! This tree was known to beat anyone or anything that came near it. James ripped his hand from his mouth to scream at Noah, but there was no need to. The plant was immobile.

The woman said a few quick words to Noah, before turning around. James went to move out of the way but remembered that he was invisible. Midnight fell upon the body moving beside him. It was Phoebe. The school nurse. She was fantastic at her job, despite being a bit of a nut job.

Why would the school nurse be taking Noah to The Walloping Willow though? Noah went into a small unseen opening under the tree. James chased after him before the hole closed again. The opening lead to a hidden path. It was very eery. James couldn't tell if the shiver he received was from the cold outside or the downright terror of this new place.

A small voice in the back of his head almost made him turn back. He couldn't though. Noah was one of the most important people in his life, and if Noah was holding a bad secret, James wanted to know. What if Miss Phoebe had locked Noah in the tree to torture him? The place looked extremely hard to get out of. James was the exact opposite of someone that worried, but he was different when it came to Noah.

He hadn't even realised where his legs were taken him, before he was sprinting up a staircase. Thoughts of Noah catching James were irrelevant now.

The old,creaking stairs lead up to a room. It had a black grand piano shoved into one corner. It looked like the piano wouldn't work anymore though. Rotting wooden peers were supporting a bed that had torn velvet curtains. They tears on the fabric looked animalistic.

James traced the marks over to the walls. They were 10 times worse than the bed. It looked as if a creature had tried to scratch out the wall that was trapping it. Only small pieces of wallpaper could be seen.

Most important of all was a naked Noah, who was standing in the far end of the room. His posture was stiffened, but it looked as if his was going to burst off an second, like a firecracker.

"Noah..." James said. Though he doubted that Noah would answer him.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked. His eyes were stuck on a patch of what James presumed was dried blood. The sight enough made James shudder. What place was this?

"I came here to see what you were doing. Maybe I could help."

"Help?" Noah gave an eery, sarcastic laugh. "There is no helping me James."

"There has to be. Tell me what is happening and I can find the solution. Is someone hurting you. Is that it?" James rambled. It seemed as if the roles of them had been reversed. James was usually the cold type, and Noah had a million thoughts going through his head a minute.

James could decide whether to shout or breath a sigh of relief when Noah nodded his head. On the one hand hand, he finally knew what was wrong with his best friend, but on the other more leathery hand, someone was making Noah's life a living hell. Well, James was going to put that torture onto Noah's captor.

"Who is it?" James growled. No answer. Noah just stood there. What looked like focusing on his breathing. James had been there for most of Noah's panic attack, and it looked one was starting. The fire on James's face was quenched. For a moment he forgot why he was here. Keeping Noah calm was his priority now.

James didn't choose a safe place to rest his hand. Before his realised it he has touched one of Noah's worse scars. Noah hissed like a king cobra. He tore James's hand off of him and prounched back.

"Ow" James mumbled. He could feel a stinging pain in the top of his right hand. He was horrified to discover a massive gash had been opened upon it. A stream of blood was traveling down his arm. "What?"

Anger replaced to blood in his body. "What the hell Noah!" he roared at his friend, or what he thought was his friend. Noah stared back at him like the way James's father looked at him, but much worse. Noah's eyes burnt into him, they were changing to the colour of the sun. They seemed to be raising to the roof. James noticed that Noah's legs were stretching. They were bending in unimaginable shapes, along with his back.

James felt as if Noah burning eyes had melted tar under his wet feet. Gluing him to the ground.

"Run" Noah growled at him with the last of his strength. The unrecognizable voice broke James out of his trance. He made a ditch for the stairs. Without thinking he flung the door behind him. Hoping to buy himself some time. James stumbled down the steps, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from this place.

At the end of the tunnel he looked frantically for the stick that he saw Noah used to stun the tree. He felt like a kid on Christmas when he caught sight of it at the left of the exit. That feeling died mere seconds later. Panting could be heard from behind him. James bet that he looked like Shaggy from "Scooby Doo" as he glanced behind him.

He wanted to crawl up into a ball and scream at the sight in front of him. An 8 foot tall wolf was crouched a few feet away from him. Its mangy grey hair looked like it blended into it's skin. Katana like claws were sporting out of it's hands and feet. James didn't want to imagine what it would be like having them plunged inside of him. It's face looked like a wolf had taken on the behavior of a pissed off shark. James could see it's spine almost pushing through it's ribs. God it looked insufferable.

He shook off his earlier feeling and ran for the exit. Hoping to get there before the beast. The sounds of roots being torn and dog panting chilled his whole body. He had the small feeling of picking up one of the largest rock and drop it over his head, for not bringing his wand.

At least he had the large stick. Thank God he remembered what root Noah poked. He used the wood like a javelin and it hit the plant. The swaying stopped.

Yes! Cried James in his head.

He seemed that he moved twice his average speed as he moved to freedom. Twisting his body as he jumped through the hole, James landed on his back. He got a view of one of the roots hitting his hunter into the snout. Before the entrance closed.

James wanted to shout in hurrah, but then realised what was chasing him. That thing was Noah. His mind changed to crying as he heard an ear shattering howl fill the air. James covered his ears as tears rapidly fell down his face. He just couldn't believe that happened.

His Noah was a werwolf!

**Hello everyone! **

**As you can see, I am not dead. (Rip Chadwich Boseman. You were an incredible person and actor, and the MCU wont be the same without you.) **

**Sorry for not updating in months. I have now gotten into the habit of writing everyday. So updates should come faster. This chapter was inspired by Wolfstar, because I realised how alike Noah and Remus are. I hope you enjoyed it. I will hopefully see you soon.**

**-My Next Step in Writing**


	11. You Are Not a Monster (Joah)

What the hell happened?!

It felt like a thousand knifes left upon bunsen burners were entered several inches into every part of Noah's body, besides his eyes. He could see that none of the cuts were upon. Thank god for Professor Phoebe, or he would have been swimming in the red substance.

He tried to move his neck to move around, but the result made him rather have been pearced by an actual blade. It wasn't much of a stretch to say that he needed a neck brace. Did he wack his head on the piano again? Atleast his sight was fine. Cause along with his body, his senses were abismal.

_ Great. Just great._

He could see that he was the only patient in the wing. Good for him, because the list of questions would be the opposite length of West's attention spam.

Noah tried to get comfortable in the white sheets he had grown accustomed to over the many trips to the hospital. A wet red spot that must have gone unnoticed by the nurse made it more uncomfortable than it already is.

"Uuh" he moaned. Even that hurt. He slammed his hand down on the blanket, making an electric shock shoot up his arm. Could he do anything that didn't hurt? He could barely even rest his head back without his neck attempting to fail

"Oh good your awake." A voice, which he recognised as Phoebe's when she came into view, said. Noah groaned when she gave him the usual remedy. Sure, it helped him feel somewhat better. But he doubted that drinking wolf piss would taste worse.

"You have to drink up young man." Phoebe softly said. "I have lit some candles around you. They hold a pleasant scent. It will clence the space, and soothe you." She continued with a bow, her hands joined together. Noah absolutely loved Phoebe for taking care of him for the past few years. But he whole spiritual thing droved him almost more nuts than she already was.

"Thank You. But my sense of smell has gone south for the moment. So...not helping." he said were a sarcastic laced voice. Phoebe didnt seem to catch on though to his annoyance.

"I see. I will get some ointments to help. I believe there is some in by cabinent." She preceeded to skip out the door in joy, only yelling back "Hope you will be fine by yourself." when she was a good bit away. Noah barely heard her.

Noah breathed a sigh of relief, not even caring about the scratch in his troat.

"She is a bit of a nutcase isn't she?" someone said. Noah regretted jumping up, as he felt like a pregnant mother who was getting kicked.

_You should really remember that it was a full moon yesterday!_

A space that seemed as if it was only provided with air, was replaced with a being in a flash...

**James**

Noah had wanted to ask Phoebe about why his recent transformation was the most brutal it had ever been. But seeing his soon to be ex friend brought back terrible flashbacks.

_Him transforming infront of James._

_James becoming his pray as they scurried through the old tunnel._

_Clawing himself over and over again when he failed to devour the moving flesh._

_His alternate ego becoming more aggressive as the hours went on. Until he blacked out._

"What are you doing here?" he asked, with a few stutters. He was already in enough pain as it is. James had seen what he was, and he didn't want any more beatings.

_Just end me now please_ he prayed.

It seemed like James had forgotten how to speak. It was slightly funny seeing the big, tough, laid back guy become a spluttering mess. Noah let the smallest of smiles appear on his face. He should get a little bit of amusement, before his life turns into a fiery pit of hell.

"I came to see how you are." his voice matched Noah's. "I couldn't sleep last night, and I saw Phoebe taking you to the hospital wing." he finished, though it felt like there was more to say.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah?"

Noah wanted to cry right there and then. His best friend couldn't sleep just because of how much of a freak Noah is!

"Because of me. I'm a monster." he shreeked. Noah could feel the tears begin to treaten to fall down his face. He used his hand to wipe them away, but they didn't stop.

_No! Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry_

He jolted away, like he did the night before, when he felt weight on his right hand. The memory making visions of blood fill his vision. The skin he broke, like an old rock, spilling red liquid all over itself. Noah's worse nightmare was always hurting another being, or worse killing one, and he had done that to someone he cared about dearly.

Noah could feel some pressure on his arm in the back of his mind. He didn't have the energy, after the horrid images invaded him, to push it away this time.

"Noah. Look at me." James said. That was the last thing Noah wanted to do, because if he did, he would completely crumble. He shook his head to disobey. He could never look at James again. He knew that after this James would never want to look at him either. So ignoring James now would make it easier for him.

But now. All he could see was blue cotton. He recognised it as James's sweater. His bones were becoming sore by being pressed up againgst another body. Was James hugging him? Why?

"Noah. I know that you won't believe me, but listen, please. You are far from a monster. You are the kindest person I have ever known, but don't tell my mom that, ok. A monster wouldn't take me in during the Summer when I have a bad day. A monster wouldn't help anyone with their homework, despite already doing their own and it is 1am and due tomorrow. A monster wouldn't check on Daniel everyday, despite how much Eldon hates him. A monster wouldn't check up on my sister for me, when I have quidditch practise. A monster wouldn't talk to a teacher during tea, just because the class was behaving badly. Most importantly, a monster wouldn't be absolutely adored by me."

That's all Noah ever wanted to here. James doesn't hate him. He is absolutely opposed to hating Noah. It felt like the weight of so many transformations on his body, had softened, and he was normal.

Sadly, James was the opposite, as Noah was squeezing him in a death grip. Noah realised James discomfort and loosened his grip.

"Sorry" he whispered, with a tiny chuckle.

"It's fine."

With his arms still around Noah, James leaned down and kissed him. Noah could tell that it was only meant to be a peck, but he wanted the moment to last longer. He brought a hand behind James hair and pushed him in. He could feel James smile as they moved their lips together.

Sadly they had to stop for air, sooner because of Noah's messed up lungs. They just sat there smiling at eachother.

"So you think I'm adorable huh?" Noah said, with one of his famous raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah, and you can't tell me your not." Noah didn't smile that much, due to his teeth, though they were normal in his human form. But now he had a tooth breaking grin on his face.

He pulled James back in for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the first. They kept close as they talked for hours, praying Phoebe like a god when she said that she would explain to the teachers why James wasn't in class. Noah had something on his concience. He knew that James wouldn't do this, but he had to make sure.

"James"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not tell Eldon or West about what happened last night?" He was a bit scared that James would be angry at him.

James took both of Noah's hands in his. "Of course not. I wouldn't even think about it."

"Thank you. I trust you, it's just that being a werewolf, you know I have trust issues." said Noah a bit louder than normal so James could hear it, due to some sudden noise. Unlucky for them they didn't pay attention to the source of the noise, cause it was made by the students that flooded the halls. It was 4pm now, which meant that all classes were over. Two of the people had gone looking for James after he hadn't been in class, his teachers didn't know where he was either. They had seen Eldon's invisibility cloak near the doorway of the hospital wing, so they went to get it, and they heard James's voice. Not only that they heard what Noah said.

Eldon and West now knew that Noah is a werewolf, and Eldon was **not **okay with it.

**Should I turn this into a full book, or do a short story like the Michemily one. Please let me know. I am hoping to update "I want to go to a different timeline" soon. So look out for that. Send in requests if you want.**

**-My Next Step in Writing**


End file.
